


A Softer First Time

by Rider_of_Spades



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, Half-Samoan Chris Walker in honour of Dwayne Johnson, Korean Waylon Park, Latino Miles Upshur, M/M, Male Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rider_of_Spades/pseuds/Rider_of_Spades
Summary: Or, the "rising stars of designer menswear, Gluskin-Walker, interviewed by Youtuber duo Waylon and Miles" AU that nobody asked for, starring more Korean Waylon.





	A Softer First Time

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160049502@N02/44060355621/in/dateposted/)


End file.
